


It's Movie Night

by TheLovelySilence



Series: Bottom Zayn One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Horny Harry, Humiliation, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Tension, Top Harry, Touchy-Feely, Wall Sex, needy zayn, sex ensues, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySilence/pseuds/TheLovelySilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Movie Night, and Harry can't help but notice how touchy-feely Zayn is being.</p><p>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 1d, but I own this fic so. If you don't like MxM, turn around now before it's too late. If you're for it, go right on at your own leisure.

  
It was already sunday evening, signaling our weekly movie night. Same old routine of Niall and Liam preparing the snacks, and Louis and I setting up the living room. We tossed mountains of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor once the coffee table was successfully moved out of the way. 

"Hey Li, where the hell is the remote?" Louis asked as he frustratingly tore the couch cushions apart in his rapid search.

"It's in the same place it has always been in Louis." Liam said with the sigh as he brought in the massive bowl of popcorn.

"Well I looked there, and I couldn't find the fucker." Louis said now on his hands and knees searching under the long couches.

"Seriously Louis, it's sitting right here." Liam said picking the remote off the t.v. stand.

"Like usual." Liam said tossing the remote the feathery haired boys way in annoyance.

"Fuck you Liam, I swear I searched there like a billion and three times." Louis said flopping on the farthest end of the couch enraged, and switched the television on.

"It's okay Louis, here have a beer." Niall said tossing the pissed lad one.

"Thanks mate." Louis said cracking it open immediately.

"Hey guys, where's Zayn?" I said looking around noticing a raven was missing from the scene.

"That tosser must be still sleeping." Niall said eating a handful of popcorn as Liam searched for a movie on Netflix.

"Of course he is, I swear he hibernates all year round." Louis said hanging off the side of the couch drinking the beer upside down.

"Your going to drown like that you know." Liam said not even sparing the brunette a glance. I watched as the blue eyes gave his usual roll as he flipped onto his tummy.

"I'm gonna go grab him while i’m changing in some sweats. Be back in a few." I said ruffling my hair as I walked away.

"Bring down my phone Harry, I left it on my dresser!" Niall said loudly nearly tipping the whole bowl of freshly popped kernels over.

* * *

"Zayn, you know we're 'bout to start the movie right?" I said shaking the boy that was under layers of blankets.

"Hnn..." He groaned trying to roll away.

"Come on now, don't make me have to fight you up." I said pulling the blankets back layer by layer.

"Yeah well, I'm not leaving..." He said under the covers sleepily.

"Zayn~ come on now. I rather not." I said placing Niall's phone down on the night stand.

"..." 

"Fine here we g-"

"I'm up, i'm up..." The lad said finally pulling the covers away from his face. His hair was fluffy and messy now,  _they way I liked it if I was to be honest._ He rubbed his eyes awake with his oversized sweater sleeve. I couldn't stop myself from admiring how soft he always looked when he first woke up.  _It was quite cute, really._

 _  
_"How much longer are you going to stare at me creep." He said looking up at me with slightly flushed cheeks with his signature pout.

"Ha ha sorry, you just always the cutest when you first wake." I said picking Niall's phone back up, and placing it in my pocket. 

"Guys don't usually call other guys cute you know." He said finally standing up in his very own grey sweats.

"Yeah well you know, I'm a git." I said ruffling my hair once again.

"Ain't that the truth. Let's hurry down before Liam has a heart attack." He said walking past me out the room. I followed in earnest right in his footsteps.

* * *

"I thought I was going to have to come up for the two of you myself. Glad you could join us Zaynie." Louis said sarcastically already sprawled across the long couch, and Liam sitting on the other end near the single seater. Niall basically made the ground Fort Knox with snacks, so that was a no go. I headed to the darkest corner in the movie-lighted room to the single seater. I grabbed a thick blanket seeing it was like negative thirty degrees down here.  _Has anyone ever heard of heat before?_

"Zayn I am going to shank you if you don't sit your arse down, you're not glass love." Louis said tossing a bag of Harribos at the tan lad. 

"Well you guys are hogging up everything so shut it Lou." He said obvious a tad cranky from waking up from his nap.

"I refuse to move! I'm already established here!" Niall said waving a beer like a flag in the middle of the floor. I watched as he kicked a wall of potato chips down and the screaming blond panicked.

"You're the worst Malik!" He said quickly fortifying his structure.

"Come here Z, you can sit with me!" I said putting my hands out as if he was a child. He looked at me and that crinkly eyed smile and leaped into my lap.

"That's why I love Hazz more than you idiots." He said wrapping his arms around my neck and placing a kiss on my cheeks.

"Rude." Liam said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah well you'll get over it Zaynie." Louis said blowing a kiss our way. 

We continued to watch the movie and it was going pretty good so far. I felt as Zayn begin to shift in my lap as he was cuddling up against my body, with his head resting on my shoulder. From here I could see his magnificent collar bones peeking out from that white sweater he so graciously kept on. Cuddly Zayn is the best Zayn,  _believe me._

"Hazz, I'm starting to get bored..."  I felt whisper hotly onto my neck, sending a few chills down my spine.

"We're already half way in love, no point in stopping now." I said kissing the top of his head. I smiled at the defeated sigh that passed those plump pouting lips.

I continued watching when I noticed that Zayn was now constantly shifting in my lap now, now fully on top of me. I just thought it was him becoming frigidity staying in the same position so long. My eyes begun to grow a bit at the pressure Zayn's ass was now pushing down on my prick.  _Accident right?_

Accident or not, it didn't help the twitches that were now being send to my crotch at the sudden movements. 

I nearly gasped when I felt the tan lads hips rock back sensually this time in my lap.  _Okay I'm not sure if this was an accident any longer._

"Zayn, what are you doing..?" I said in a harsh whisper at the continuously grinding down below under the blanket.

"Huh, what are you talking 'bout Hazz." He said steamily against my ears. I could feel the blood rush to my face and down below as I was now sporting a semi.

"Y-you need to stop that Zee." I said nervously.  _I really wasn't planning on creaming my pants in the middle of Movie time to be honest._

"Stop what?" He said now licking the side of my jaw, up to my ear. I could feel my dick twitch almost nearly awake now. I quickly grabbed Zayn by the hips and stilled him in place to stop his slow grinding fest.

"Boo Hazz, you're so boring." 

"I really don't want to do this right now Zee, do you not see everyone else in the room?" I whispered a bit desperate.

"That makes me want to do it all the more you know." He said running his fingers through my curls, tugging here and there. I felt my face warm at the tingle the pulling sent right to my cock.

"Can you just please not do that okay?" I said awkwardly shifting under the surprisingly plump tiny ass the raven was sporting. 

"Fine, have it your way." He said whispering into my ear. He shifted down a bit off of my nearly fully erected prick in my relief.

* * *

Another ten minutes passed and I can say that the movie was the least of my worries. I could feel Zayn's hand slowly caressing up my leg, in slow deep circular motions. I could feel mysef on edge now, a bit impatient with the teasing.

"Zayn quit it." I said not wanting to admit how much it was affecting me.

"Hazz shush. Just let me have my fun." Zayn said as he reached for the waist band of my sweats. I could feel my hands become clamy at the sensation.

"You're really not gonna d-!" I clasped my hand quickly over my mouth at the sudden tug on my dick. It marvled me how I held that moan back in time.

"Shh you guys! This is the good part!" Louis hissed from half way across the room. I stiffned at just how loud I must have been talking. 

"Harry shut up before we're caught okay. I promise it'll be alright." Zayn said looking up at me through his dark lashes. I gulped at how sexy Zayn looked when he was feeling it.

"Alrihgt..." I said biting back another moan at the twist at the base of my cock. I grabbed the arm chair harshly at the tugs being pulled and twisted in the most delicous way. I tried to keep my eyes occupied on the movie, but the friction from the dry pumping was becoming a bit too much and I could feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip now. 

"Zayn..." I said in a low moan, barley audible. I shivered at the cold finger rubbing the now sesitive head in a circular motion. _This is too fucking much._

I bit my lip holding back a throaty moan when at the tight squeeze Zayn was holding as he flicked his wrist expertly. I could feel the pad of his thumb circling and sometimes stabbing into my tip, sending shock waves up to my head. I felt light headed and I am sure it was from not properly breathing. I had to quickly grab his wrist in my hand because I felt that familiar pool of warmth coming on in my stomach that I was not trying to spew all over myself.

"Z-zayn stop I'm getting way to close." I said my heart pounding now. Even though his hand was stilled, I couldn't help the few buck my hips did upwards into the warmth. It felt so exilerating doing this with everyone not even 10 feet away. Knowing at any moment you could be caughgt made my chest pinch.I nearly wanted to punch that smug look written across his way too pretty face. I felt his hand move away and wrap around my middle as he leaned back into my body. I painfully stuffed my now pulsingly hard prick into a tummy tuck so I won't fucking tent under this blanket.  _This is actually the worst._

* * *

_  
_"I'm heading to bed guys, this movie is way too long and boring to finish and I really miss my bed." Zayn said hopping up suddenly, making a cold breeze flow towards my lower region. _Wait are you fucking abandoning with a full blown hard-on?_

"Yeah well, whatever! Good night sleepy head." Louis said already leaning on Liam, half aseep himself. Niall was already passed due, seeing he was nearly dead from a sugar coma.

"Goodnight Zayn." Liam said giving a small smile.

"Night Li Li." Zayn said ruffling his head before walking out the room.  _With the same hand he just rubbed me with might I add._ I just stared in horror as the snickering raven made an exit, turning back to give a devious smirk.  _That little shit..._

"Errm...uh I thnk i'll be heading for bed too. Good night." I said quickly leaving the room, not allowing any objections. Especially any questions about a buldge here and there.

...

"Zayn!" I said heading into his room. He was already in his bed smiling at me as I entered.

"What?"

"Don't what me, what was that!?" I said feeling a bit angry.  _Finish what you started at least..._

"Not sure if I follow you.~" He said sitting up now trying to act innocent.

"You basically left me for dead down there. You can't just start a guy up and just ditch without finishing!" I said feeling the tiniest bit embarresed.

"I'm pretty sure you said to stop hazz." Zayn said now sitting on the edge. I paused at the retort that was actualy acurate,  _I did tell him to stop. Even though it was a complete lie..._

"Well you still shouldn't have done that!" I said trying to find some excuse of being angry with the little vixen.

"Aw hazz I'm sorry love, let me make it up to you." He said standing up only in his tight breifs I assume under his oversized sweater. He wrapped his tan arms around my neck as he brought his plump pink lips into a hungry kiss. My fingeers twitched in lust as I gripped his thin waist, devouring his mouth that he so nicely let me enter. I wasn't even sure if I was even breathing anymore, but the heavy pants and moans coming from Zayn was stirring somthing inside me that was really turning me on now.

"Ah, fuck hazz... I didn't know you were that good of a snogger." He said now licking his reddening lips, bruised from the intense kiss.

"Well what can I say." I said pushing him back against the wall. I looked down at his pretty cheekbones and jaw looking razor sharp in the dimmed room. I couldn't help myself at this point. I begun to tare his clothes off quickly and the same with my own until we were both only in our underwears.

"Harry I swear to god if you don't fuck me real soon I'll explode." he panted in my ear as he ruted against my leg that was set between his now quivering thighs.

"Patience love, I know teasing is the worst right." I said nipping at his neck as I squeezed his plump ass cheeks, kneeding them apart. I felt intoxicated in the moans elicting from the needy boy. I turned him around and slammed his face into the wall, his back arching; letting his ass be on full display. I pulled his tight black breifs down, to expose the perfectly formerd domes with my finger prints lightly embelished in them from my tight grip. I searched the nightstand just feet from us for the lube I knew Zayn had.  

I squirted a nice ammount onto my two fingers, rubbing circles around his puckering whole. 

"For fucks sake, get on with it please hazz." he said moaning a bit louder as I stuck the first finger in.

"Zayn I had no idea you were so fucking sexy this way too." I said as I licked the shell of his ear, adding a second finger into the mix. I relished in the sharp intake of breath that was followed by a shaky moan.

"Harry..." He said grinding his hips back the slightest onto my fingers.

"Go ahead, fuck yourself on them. You'll see how frustrating teasing can be." I said now slowly stroking his leaking cock. 

"I'm sorry Hazz, I-I OH FUCK!" He gasped as I curled my two fingers up into the bundle of nerves. I could see his back glisten in sweat as he so desperatley thrust back onto the two apendages in pleasure.

"Harry, please I'm begging!" He said clenching around my fingers, making filthy noises fill the air.

"I dunno Za-"

"FUCK HARRY DO IT!" He said on the brank of losing his damn mind. I quickly obliged and rolled a condom on and gave it a few pumps.  _I can't resist such honset begging, really that would be inhumane._

"Ready babe?" I said lining up myself.

"Fuck... yes." He said with his face pressed against the wall as his pants became louder. I slowly pushed all the way to the hilt and stopped at the hiss of pain that sliced through the air from the ravens mouth.

"Are you okay Zayn?" I said terrified I had hurt him.

"Yeah, jus-st move, please!" He said with his eyebrows furrowed. His face so concertrated on not trying to focus on the pain.  I began to thrust into him in long slow strokes, making him feel every inch of me. I squeezed my eyes shut at how overwhelimly tight he was. I felt myself get impossiby even harder at the low grunts fumbling from his mouth.

"Za-zayn please relax." I said rubbing circles into his hips trying to soothe him. _My dick felt as it was being suffocated in the extremly taut walls._

"R-right." He said taking in a few deep breaths. I could feel him become less tense, signaling me to continue on. I began to buck my hips a bit quicker now, changing my angle the ever slightest. I jumped at the sudden not so manly moan that shot out of his mouth in bliss. I thrusted again in the same spot, resulting in the same lustful noises.

"Oh god Harry, right there." He purred out as his back arched in pleaseure. I grabbed at his hips with a bit to much strength and began to destroy that said bundle of nerves.

"Fuuuuuuuck, Harryyy, ha-harder!" He moned out now meeting his ass with my thrust desperatley. I pushed his head flat against the wall, as my other hand reached around his middle so I could continue attacking his tight hole. It felt like my head was spinning at the incredible sensations overflowing my body; the sound of wet skin smacking into each other in a otherwise quite room.

"OH GOD- Harrry I think I'm goi-nnhh!" He moaned as he begun to cum against his bedroom wall. I quickly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him flesh against my chest so I could pulll him into some sort of a kiss as I pounded into him merceslly. I could feel it rushing through me now, the white flashing light flickering in me head.

"Oh fuck, Zayn I'm going to cum-" I said thrusting in deeper more messily. It only took two more thrusts and I was bending over in waves of pleasure. I continued shallow thrusts as I fucked my way through the intense ecstacy that was making my knees feel wobbily.

I slowly pulled out and brought the limp raven over to the bed and layed him down beside me ass we engaged in sloppy kisses, and tanged limbs. 

"If you wanted to fuck you could've just told me you know." I said pushing the hair away from the flushed face of the hazel eyed boy.

"Yeah well you havn't made it easy for me." He said pecking me on the lips and leaning his head ontom my chest. I pulled him in closer for a hug as I felt us both buzz from the after glow of amazing sex.

"You know you guys should really try to keep it down when people are watching a movie!" I heard Louis scream from the outside of the door. I felt my face engulf in flames as Zayn just simply blushed and giggled.  _No this is the absolutley fucking worst_

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, leave me alone.
> 
> Recently been edited, hope the grammar improved!


End file.
